Can I have this dance?
by Lindy Whatshername
Summary: Gabriella has had a crush on Troy since forever. Now he likes someone else. My first ever one-shot!


**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or its characters. Only my plot.**

Troy, Gabriella and Sharpay have been best friends growing up in Albuquerque. They shared everything, well, except for Gabriella having a huge crush on Troy ever since they were just kids. She never told anyone. Now, they were all in their second year of high school.

Troy's eyes shone as he picked up Gabriella from her house. Gabriella's heart thumped a little faster every time she saw those amazing blue eyes of his. His eyes were as bright as stars to her. "Morning Troy," She smiled as they headed over to Sharpay's house. "Hey Ella..." Troy said, scratching the back of his neck. "Hm?" Gabriella played with a strand of her curls. "I kind of have a crush on Shar," He looked ecstatic. "Oh," Gabriella bit down on her disappointment and smiled,"That's great for you." "Can you see if she likes me that way too?" Troy was grinning, the dazzling smile of his stretched wide. Gabriella nodded, clamping down on her tongue to prevent herself from crying out in sadness.

The two blondes stepped out of their house, no, mansion, to greet the two who just arrived. As usual, Ryan and Sharpay pulled out their scripts and music sheets, chatting about the upcoming school musical. Gabriella left Troy's side, glad to have a distraction. Sharpay, Ryan and Gabriella have always performed together ever since they were kids-when Sharpay dragged her best friend up the stage when Ryan wasn't available.

 _Flashback_

"No! I don't want to Shar!" A small brunette at the age of four squealed. "You have to! You're the only one that knows the song!" The blonde stated, Bambi brown eyes turning a dangerous colour. Ryan was sick with the chickenpox and she didn't have a partner for her duet. To be honest, Troy would have been a better choice to sing with since Gabriella had Stage Fright. But that idiot had to run around, playing basketball with his new friend, Charlie or something. So Gabriella was the only one that stayed in the music room, listening to them practice. Gabriella, seeing Sharpay at her scariest, swallowed, reluctantly stepping onto the stage. Gabriella froze once she saw the people gathered, barely able to hold onto her microphone. Eyes widening in fear, she turned to Sharpay. Sharpay shot her a glare as the music started.

Sharpay belted out her part immediately, hitting all the right notes. Gabriella's soft voice joined a second later, their voices blending into a beautiful harmony. Gabriella started to relax, music taking over. When they finished, the crowd was on their feet. "As usual," Sharpay thought, pleased that her best friend came through. Sharpay smiled at Gabriella, whose eyes were wide again from the attention they received. Sharpay had made a decision that she thought was genius that day. Her, Gabriella and Ryan would become a trio.

 _Flashback over_

"So uh," Gabriella grabbed her chance as Ryan went up to talk to Troy about their English project. "Hm?" Sharpay asked, frowning as she ran over her lines again. Sharpay didn't like disturbance when she was practicing. "Nothing," Gabriella sighed at herself for chickening out. Did she really want to ask her best friend if she had a thing for her crush? She promised Troy so the answer would be yes.

The day passed and she was pretty sure she hadn't spent a second listening to any of her teachers' lessons. She was either staring at Troy the whole time-hopefully escaping his notice, or wallowing in self-pity. Why would Troy like me anyway? Plain Gabriella. Of course he would fall for the beautiful blonde that she called her best friend. Milky white skin. Bambi soft brown eyes. Golden shining hair. Not to mention her impeccable sense of fashion, even if the main colour in her collections was pink. More than once that day, she felt hot tears pricking her eyes. The tears blurred her vision, making the words on her book become squiggly lines. "Ella," Another member of their gang, Taylor nudged her,"You alright?" "Yes," Gabriella replied, though nothing could be farther from the truth. Raw hurt spread through her, seeing Troy look over in Sharpay's direction more than once in that class. Once, Troy turned in her direction, hope in his beautiful ocean blue eyes. She felt a flutter in her chest, then it was squashed by her gently shaking her head. Not yet. He resumed watching Sharpay. It was amazing how Sharpay didn't notice the intensity of the gaze. Sharpay could be so oblivious at times.

They had drama club practice that day while Troy had basketball. Sharpay must have run over her lines in the corner for the hundredth time that day when Gabriella mustered up the courage and willpower to go talk to her without breaking down in tears. "Shar..." Her voice came out as a squeak. No going back. She told herself this as she blurted out the next half,"What do you think about Troy?" Sharpay snapped her head up at the question, she pondered a moment before answering,"He's a good friend but is stupidly obsessed with basketball. Why?" Actually, Gabriella thought Troy's 'obsession' of the sport was really cute. She saw how much love he had for it. She bit her bottom lip. Could Sharpay be so ignorant? Sighing, she finally decided to ask directly,"Do you like Troy?" Sharpay blinked once in confusion. Then she pressed her lips together,"Mm...a bit. I'll admit. Why do you want to know?" Her eyes narrowed at Gabriella. Gabriella wasn't the type to nose into other people's business. "I..." Gabriella stuttered, shocked by the question, then gave in. She sat down next to Sharpay before softly saying,"Troy has feelings for you, Shar. He asked me if I would find out if you had them too." Sharpay gave a long glance at Gabriella,"You sure that's what he said?" Gabriella dipped her head, trying to conceal the tears that were about to fall with her curls. She croaked out,"Yes. Now go talk to him after school Shar." At that moment, Troy walked into the auditorium. Sharpay flew over to him, leaving the brunette to watch. She allowed a tear to roll silently down her cheek as they kissed. Then she turned away, packing her things into her bag.

She went home, alone. Something she hadn't done since she made friends with Troy and Sharpay. Every sound was amplified, each soft step, each kick of the gravel, even each breath she took felt like the whole neighborhood were able to hear it. The trip seemed to take longer than usual. A feeling of loneliness swamped over her. She trudged back into the empty house, went straight to her bedroom, and flopped onto her bed. Pulling the covers over herself, she let the suffocating sadness take over her for the first time that day. Tears streamed down her face and into the pillow. Why did she feel so sad? Why did it hurt so much? He had never shown any interest in her. Now he found someone he liked, maybe even loved. Heck, she helped them get together. She was feeling her first heartbreak, and it hurt more than she ever thought possible. She sobbed into her pillow, wearing Troy's Wildcat sweatshirt and gray sweatpants. If she closed her eyes and imagined, she could feel Troy about to kiss her. She hadn't felt this sad and desperate for a long time. The closest thing she had felt before was the death of her father.

 _Flashback_

Seven-year-old Gabriella giggled, waiting for her Daddy to come home. Her Daddy and her would usually waltz around the living room, listening to music. It was one of her most looked forward parts of the day. Lying on her belly, she began drawing invisible shapes on the couch. Gabriella's brow furrowed when the sky turned from a deep blue into ink black. "He's late," Gabriella thought to herself.

Mama had been on a phone call for the past twenty minutes so she couldn't talk to her either. When Mama finally got off, Gabriella sprung off the couch, bouncing excitedly on her heels. She didn't notice the red, puffy eyes her mother now had. "When's Daddy coming home?" Bright brown eyes shone. Her Mama usually had the answer, Daddy told her everything. Before she knew what was happening, she was wrapped in a tight embrace by her mother, her mother sobbing into her hair. "Mama?" Her little voice was terrified, she never saw her mother cry before. Maria Montez let go of her daughter, leaving her arms on her baby's shoulders. She wondered how to break the news to her daughter. She decided to just tell her quickly,"Daddy is dead, princess." "What?" Her small voice squeaked out. Gabriella remembered the term 'dead'. She heard it before, when Grandpa was associated with the word last year. She never saw her story-telling, always grinning, bright-eyed grandfather again. Soon, she saw a wooden case lowered into the earth. She wrenched herself from her mother's grasp, running up into her bedroom. The mother's gaze followed her young daughter, guilt clouding her eyes.

She cried into her Disney princess covers, not really caring about anything else. She couldn't believe she'd never see her Daddy ever again. She buried herself entirely into her soft bed and covers, unwilling to get out of her little nest. It was morning and Gabriella hadn't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon. There was a soft knock on Gabriella's door. Maria Montez called her daughter,"Baby girl. It's time for school." Gabriella didn't respond. Mrs Montez sighed, calling the school. Maria then went inside her baby's bedroom, gently stroking the covered figure's back,"Baby, you don't need to go to school today. But please eat something dear." A soft, hoarse voice answered back,"I'm not hungry Mama. I just want Daddy back." Maria had a defeated look on her face as she left her daughter's bedroom.

It was afternoon and Gabriella hasn't eaten for a whole day. A knock came at the Montezs' door. Maria opened the door, expecting some family. So her eyes widened when she saw a golden-haired, blue-eyed boy and a golden-haired, brown-eyed girl. "What happened to Gabriella, Mrs Montez?" The seriousness of the boy's question surprised her. Mrs Montez saw the care behind the two children's eyes. She decided to tell them what was wrong. She said gently,"Gabriella's Daddy just died so she's not feeling well." "We'll make her feel better then," Troy said determinedly, tugging on Sharpay's arm to bring her into the house. Mrs Montez stepped back to allow them inside. It wouldn't hurt for them to try. Troy knocked politely on Gabriella's door before entering. "Go away Mama. I'm not hungry," Gabriella's voice floated out of the blankets. "It's me. Troy," The blue-eyed boy sat on the edge of her bed. A curly-haired, brunette head protruded out of the covers for the first time that day. Tear stains were visible, even in the dim light. Her eyes were red and puffy like her mother's. "It hurts right?" Troy asked gently. Gabriella turned her head toward Sharpay who was stepping into her room, and her mother who was standing in the doorway.

"Mmm hm," She bit her lip. "Wanna hug?" Troy asked. Hugs always made each other feel better. "Okay," She whispered, burying herself in her best friend's arms. Gabriella felt another pair of arms wrap behind her. Some strands of blonde hair falling onto Gabriella's shoulders told her it was her other best friend. "Thank you, guys," Gabriella sniffled. "You know what?" Troy asked, letting go,"I'm hungry. Wanna go have a snack?" "Yeah, I'm hungry too," Sharpay chimed in,"Let's eat! I think your mom made brownies!" "Since when do you two love eating so much?" Gabriella giggled, climbing out of her bed,"Okay then, let's eat something!" Maria looked thankfully at the two children who finally got her daughter to take a bite. Troy and Sharpay got Gabriella through the death of her father, supporting her whenever and wherever she needed it.

 _Flashback over_

Gabriella missed her friends. That was a fact. If anything hurt her that bad, one call from her and they'd come over, hugging, whispering comforting words in her ear. But how do you tell your best friends you're sad about them falling in love with each other? But the feeling of them now not having her back, hurt almost as much as when she first realized she wouldn't see her father ever again.

She still had to lift her head out of the blankets every day for school, but other than that, she usually stayed at home. Gabriella was once again done with Drama Club, she dangled her legs over the stage. She spied Sharpay and Troy in the corner of her eye and bit her lip. She saw Troy flash something in front of Sharpay, making Sharpay squeal in joy. The Spring Dance. Troy just invited her. Her best friend had told her how excited she was about it. Her heart sunk to a new low.

"Hi Gabriella," Ryan came over. "Hey Ry," Gabriella smiled at him. "What's wrong lil' sis?" Ryan asked, a concerned look on his face. "Mm, it's nothing," Gabriella said, looking away. Ryan tilted her chin, forcing her to look at him. He said sternly,"Tell me Gabriella." Ryan's blue eyes bore into hers. "I have a crush on Troy,"Her voice became squeaky. Ryan didn't laugh as Gabriella thought he would. Instead, he started caressing her back gently,"Ella, if he likes you, he'll come to you sooner or later." "But it hurts so bad when it's later," Gabriella sighed, laying her head onto his shoulder. "Well then, I think I have something that may take your mind off of them,"Ryan brandished two tickets to the Spring Dance,"What about we go together but as friends, okay? Have some fun for one night." Gabriella let a genuine smile grace her face,"Yes, I'd love to." "There's that beautiful smile I know and love,"Ryan chuckled as he pulled her into an embrace.

Gabriella looked at herself in the full-length mirror in her bedroom. Her hair was done in an up-do. Make-up was perfectly applied by her mother. She wore a pretty, white, knee-length floral dress. A soft rapping came at the door. "Coming!" Gabriella called, clasping her purse once more after checking that she had everything she needed. Opening the door, Gabriella smiled at the sight of Ryan in a bright red tuxedo with a white shirt. With a signature hat, of course, this one was red, same as his tuxedo. "You look lovely,"Ryan bowed, kissing her hand. Gabriella's cheeks flushed, making the blush her mother applied unnecessary. "You look quite good too. Wildcat spirit, I see,"Gabriella commented. "Too much?" Ryan looked down anxiously-she swore, he cared about fashion more than Sharpay. Gabriella shook her head, letting out a giggle,"Only in daylight." She giggled again when she saw Ryan's posture relax.

When the two of them arrived, music was already blaring from the loudspeakers. They could hear it from outside the doors. "We're late," Gabriella mumbled, biting her lip nervously. "Perfectly late. Fashionably late,"Ryan corrected, waving his hand in the air. Gabriella smiled at the extravagant gesture, her worries of everyone staring at them momentarily disapating. Ryan pushed open the great red doors, entering the gym-now transformed into a beautiful dance hall by the student committee-with everyone pausing to watch the newcomers. Everyone except her two best friends. Gabriella saw Troy and Sharpay in a corner and swallowed, pushing her emotions deep down.

After conversing for a short while, Troy and Sharpay parted ways. Troy was headed toward her, with his gorgeous oceanic blue eyes, his normal golden brown hair tousled as always. Her breath caught in her throat. He was wearing a black tuxedo. He somehow managed to look more attractive than usual, if that was even possible. She whirled around to look around for Ryan, then remembering he said something about getting some punch. "Hey," Troy gave her one of his famous smiles. Her thoat was dry. She croaked out,"Hi." Troy continued to grin,"You look beautiful tonight." "Did Troy really just say I was beautiful?" She felt lightheaded. She spoke,"You're handsome too." A small blush crept across Troy's cheeks, if only for a second. Had she imagined it? Gabriella realized she was blushing while under his gaze. She tried to stomp down the feeling of the heat rising to her cheeks, to no avail. Troy scratched the back of his neck. He began,"So Gabriella... Since Shar and I broke up, can you be my date to this dance?" "Wait what?" Gabriella took a while to process what he said, as he rushed the last part. Hope flared in her chest but now her dignity was bruised. She said firmly,"No Troy. I won't be your rebound for the dance. I have a date for the dance anyway!" "Ella...the reason I broke up with Shar was because of you. I...like you in that way. I mean, once Shar and I went out for a while, we realized the feeling, infatuation or something, didn't last. The feeling was mutual, as we both started to find someone else that left us breathless at first sight, felt electric jolts as we brushed against each other, feel unimaginably jealous when they were seen with others." His eyes were shining with sincerity. "Oh, Troy,"Gabriella whispered,"I...I want to but..." Just then, she saw Ryan giving a thumbs up in her direction. "Wait, does Ryan know?"Gabriella asked. "Yeah, I called him just before the dance,"Troy was actually grinning bashfully,"So what do you say Gabriella? Will you be my girlfriend? Can I have this dance?" Gabriella smiled,"Yes, to both questions."

This is my first one-shot and I hope I can get some reviews!


End file.
